Memories of life and love
by bmrdbgt
Summary: *COMPLETE* When Ryanna causes an accident and almost kills Trunks he is sent to the hospital, and begins to have strange dreams.


_Memories of life and love _

Part_ 1. Break-up and accidents_

Love has never been one of my strong points as I grew up. Sure I had the occasional crushes and dates, but I never been too serious on that kind of matter. Everything was a game to me. People I grew up with saw me as an idol, a good example, a model citizen, but they never saw the real me. My friends, family, and complete strangers saw my figure and one word came into their mind: PERFECT. I was pretty, with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes that have been described as emeralds, and the one thing that was just a disguise to hold my grudge, my smile. I better start from where it all went bad. Here is my story.

A beautiful Saturday morning and the sunrise was one of many signs of happiness. Young 18 year old Ryanna Coutsa'n was in the large building of capsule corporation making breakfast for her friends and her so-called brother. The sun pierced through the window giving off a diamond shine on Ryanna's left hand where a small but beautiful diamond engagement ring lay. Suddenly the happy prances of her brother and best friend Trunks pranced into the kitchen. She smiles and greets the boys with a saiyan helping of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Morning sis! How's life?" Ryanna smiled at her brother, " If life were any better I'd be married to Daniel, Kankton." Her brother smirked, he could tell that she was definitely in love with her fiance` as she would always give off little hint about being the happiest woman in the world. 

After breakfast the whole young gang, which included, Goten, Pan, Marron, Ubbu, Bra, Trunks, Kankton and Ryanna, watched a movie that was just a little less than entertaining. "A CHICK FLICK, GOTEN YOU RENTED A CHICK FLICK?" Pan had always been a tomboy and was usually the outburst of the group. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT GONE WITH THE WIND WAS A CHICK FLICK? I THOUGHT IT COULD HAVE BEEN ABOUT LOOSING THE WIND!" Trunks, Ubbu, and Kankton shared knowing looks and started to burst out laughing, as the uncle/niece rivalry continued. Just then the phone rang and Ryanna went to answer. "Moshi, Moshi, Briefs residents, Danny! Hi, how are you?" "Ryanna, I'd like to talk to you tonight are you doing anything?" Ryanna looked at the young gang who was watching her intently. "No I'm free. Do you want to come over for dinner? Then we could have free time for talk." There was an eerie silence then Daniel spoke again. "All right, how could I pass up a meal with you cooking?" Ryanna smiled, not knowing she wasn't going to be smiling for a long time.

It was late and Daniel along with Ryanna went out for a walk and to have their conversation. Trunks and Kankton waited patiently at the window of the living room awaiting her. "Maybe she went to spend the night at his house or something." Trunks starting to get worried, sighed, then he saw Ryanna's dark figure solemnly walking up the driveway. It wasn't until she was at the door that he saw she had been crying. Opening the door Ryanna prayed that no one was awake, to her dismay Trunks and her brother were right there at the door. "Ryanna what took you so long we were getting worried?" Ryanna looked up to her brother then at Trunks, tears suddenly filling her eyes and he collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears. Trunks immediately went by her side and tried to calm her down. "Ryanna, hey what's wrong?" Trunks rubbed her back and Ryanna looked up to him. "Daniel, canceled the engagement, he told me he wasn't ready for a commitment like this and we broke up." Trunks looked to Kankton who stood there, partly stunned and partly angry.

The next morning Ryanna woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs filing her nose. She walked down stairs to see Chichi cooking breakfast by Bulma, and the Sons, the Briefs, and her brother at the table. She smiled seeing Trunks in a black tuxedo, fidgeting with his tie. He was to attend a friend's wedding today and be the best man. All of a sudden she frowned knowing she would never see herself in a wedding dress, and started fidgeting with her hands. Then she realized she never gave the ring back to Daniel. "Trunks could you drop me off at Daniels on your way to the wedding." Trunks looked up to her and smiled, his glasses slightly falling out of place. "Sure Ry-chan let's go." While in the car Trunks noticed the grim look on her features and decided to speak up. "Are you okay Ryanna?" She looked up to him and smiled slightly. "I guess so I just wish he would of been patient with everything instead of turning me down so suddenly." Trunks nodded and dropped her off in front of a small white cottage-looking house not far from the church.

After watching Trunks disappear into the distance Ryanna went to the front door and knocked softly. No answer came, and taking a deep breath Ryanna twisted the knob and surprisingly it wasn't locked. Making her way to the kitchen she put the ring on the counter and started to make her way outside until she heard noises from upstairs. Curious she climbed up the stairs to Daniels bedroom and quietly peeked through the door, but suddenly wishing she hadn't. There was Daniel in bed with another woman. , A blonde-haired, tight fitting, baby blue-eyed woman. Daniel looked to the door and he very well saw Ryanna, but instead of panicking and trying to come up with a stupid reason to this predicament, he simply smirked and continued his enjoyment. Tears, anger, and sadness filling her eyes Ryanna rushed out of the house and flew home to Capsule Corp. 

The Briefs family was enjoying a nice midday meal when the door was opened then closed, and Trunks came into the kitchen taking off his tie. "Trunks what are you doing home so soon?" "The wedding was cut short to only the ceremony because of the honey moon flight and we are going to make it up when they return." Trunks answered his mother taking a sandwich off the platter and sitting himself at the table. Just as it was getting quiet the front door was slammed and Ryanna came barging in, "VEGETA, GRAVITY ROOM NOW, AND DON'T YOU BICKER ME ABOUT IT." Vegeta snorted but did as he was told and went to the gravity room following Ryanna. "I wonder what's gotten under her skin?" Trunks just shrugged at her sister's question and finished his sandwich, and almost choking on it as a big explosion is heard outside. 

"What in the name of Dende'?" Vegeta suddenly came into the kitchen bruised and beat to an almost bloody pulp. "Woman I need a sensu bean." Grabbing a small bag out of the cupboard Bulma pulled out a small bean. "Last one Vegeta your lucky because the regenerating tanks are also broken. They will take some time to repair." Trunks looked to his father, "dad do you know what's wrong with Ryanna?" Vegeta grimaced, "that so-called ex-fiance' was found in bed with another human. She's taking it a bit badly." Suddenly another explosion came and rocked the house. "I'm going to go see if I can calm her down." "It's your funeral!" Trunks took off heading to the gravity room. Opening the door he stared up as he walked in closing the door behind him. Ryanna was up in the air tears filling her eyes or at least that's what he thought he saw. She was in super saiyan form, a form she rarely used unless she was pissed off, now was one of those times.

Her back was facing Trunks so she didn't realize he was there and began powering up more causing the whole room to light up. A humongous blast coming from Ryanna's energy headed straight for Trunks and without warning hit him dead on, sending him flying in to the wall. Ryanna powered down and looked at her surroundings then noticing Trunks lying lifelessly on the ground. Panicking Ryanna rushed over to him and cradled his body. Trunks eyes fluttered open a moment as he moaned with pain. There was a gigantic gash on his head with blood seeping all over and a few cuts and bruises were on his body. Trunks smiled at Ryanna then fell unconscious. Tears began filling Ryanna's eyes but before she could do anything the roof of the gravity room began to fall. Ryanna huddled over Trunks' limp figure and tried to power up as much as she could to protect them. 

Hearing the humongous crash Bulma, Bra, Vegeta, and Kankton rushed outside gasping as they saw the gravity room in shreds. Vegeta began removing big heavy shreds of his beloved gravity room then stumbling on Ryanna's huddled figure. Ryanna brought her head up and looked at the form in her lap, and began sobbing. "Vegeta, Bulma do something he won't get up." Bulma looked at Ryanna in sympathy. "I'm sorry Ryanna but Vegeta used the last sensu bean and the regeneration tanks are broken." "Then call an ambulance, DO SOMETHING!" Intimidated by Ryanna's panicked state Bulma ordered Bra to call an ambulance and a few minutes later, both Trunks and Ryanna were on their way to Satan county hospital.

Ryanna felt terrible, not only did she destroy Vegeta's gravity machine and tear up half the backyard, but also almost killed her bestfriend. "This is all my fault." The nurse looked up from bandaging Ryanna's arm, "don't blame yourself for these kinds of things Miss Coutsa'n, we all make mistakes." "I might have killed him I can't help but feel guilty." "Well if you want to go see him you can. Your arm is pretty banged up though so be careful with it, I'm actually surprised that the rest of your body is pretty much in tact." Ryanna nodded and headed for Trunks' room. Making her way down the hall she saw Bulma talking to the doctor, and decided to make her presence known. "Bulma? Uh, is Trunks going to be okay?" Bulma turned around and smiled sadly. "Yes he will be all right, he's in a slight coma right now but the doctor said he will be waking up soon."

Ryanna could feel hot tears in her emerald eyes as she entered Trunks' room. Trunks lied on the bed not moving an inch. His face had an oxygen mask, and little wires and tabs were on his bare chest. A big bandage covered his forehead and part of his face but Ryanna could see his features perfectly. Sitting cautiously on the bedside she placed her good hand on his face and silent tears fell down her face as guilt ran through her veins. "Ms. Coutsa'n? I think it's about time you went back home, Mrs. Briefs will let you know anything you need." "Thank-you Dr. Kyushu." Ryanna stood up and placed a kiss on Trunks' cheek whispering, "I love you Trunks, and I'm sorry." She then left leaving the sleeping saiyan in peace.

________________________________________________________________ 

Memories of life and Love

Part two: Marriage, or amnesia

Images ran around Trunks' mind images of love, images of light, and images of Ryanna. He didn't why of all people he was dreaming about Ryanna, but another image crossed his mind, he was at a wedding. He was in a tuxedo and up at the alter a man at his side, he must of gotten married, but to who? Suddenly Trunks opened his eyes to find himself in a bright room, a small beep heard looking to his left he saw he was in a hospital but why was he in a hospital? Then one of his images crossed by him, an explosion, and his body being thrown across the Gravity room, but someone was with him. Ryanna she was with him in that explosion, but is she alright? Trunks took off the oxygen mask, sat up, and began looking around the room, he then saw his mother talking to an old looking doctor outside his room. "Mom!" Bulma looked to where she saw Trunks sitting upright in is bed. With tears coming down her face she went over to Trunks and grabbed him in a giant hug. "Oh thank Dende' your all right." "I'm fine mom but I have a question." Bulma nodded motioning him to go on. "Where is Ryanna?" Bulma's smile faded as she remembered the disturbed look on Ryanna's face as she left. "Trunks I'll answer that in a minute I have to make a phone call." "NO! Mom where is she tell me now? I want to know where my wife is!" Bulma stopped in her tracks as he said those words, he thought Ryanna and him were married. Bulma sped out the door ignoring Trunks' yelling, and pulled out her cell phone.

Back at Capsule Corps. Ryanna sat on the couch rubbing her injured arm, as the phone rang. She sat up and answered it. "Moshi, Moshi. Briefs Residents Ryanna speak-, oh hello Bulma, is everything at the hospital alright?" "Ryanna no time for diddle-daddle get your but down here immediately it's urgent." Ryanna didn't need to be told twice she hung up the phone grabbed a large sweater that covered her arms and flew to the hospital. Ryanna rushed through the corridors of the hospital, until she saw Bulma waiting patiently for her at the nurse's desk right near Trunks' room. "Bulma, What's wrong? Is Trunks okay?" 

While Bulma tried to calm Ryanna down the doctors were having a heck of a time getting Trunks to be calm and stay in bed. "Don't tell me to calm down! I want to know where she is NOW! Why won't you tell me?" Trunks all of a sudden glanced to where his mother was standing and talking to Ryanna. Wait a minute, RYANNA? "Ryanna!" Ryanna turned to Trunks' room, "Trunks!" Ryanna pulled away from Bulma and raced to his room, where he managed to get away from the doctors and the moment she came into the door Trunks flung at her giving her a gigantic hug. Ryanna in the mean time was crying her eyes out on Trunks' shoulder repeating "Oh Dende'" "Ryanna I'm so glad your all right, when they wouldn't tell me where you were I panicked and thought something happened to you." 

Ryanna quieted down a bit still keeping herself in Trunks' embrace, holding on tight as if he were her last breath. Snuggling in Trunks' chest while Trunks sat on the lounge chair. Sniffling Ryanna sat up and looked to Trunks. "Trunks I'm going to go talk to your doctor for a minute will you wait here until I get back?" Trunks smiled and stood up as well. "Sure just give me a kiss first. Before Ryanna could react Trunks leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, tongue and all. Bulma ran in grabbing Ryanna before she could even ask why he did that. Confused Trunks sat back on his bed watching Ryanna and his mother talk. "BULMA WHY ON EARTH DID HE DO THAT?" "Shh now listen I tried to tell you Trunks is experiencing some sort of weird amnesia, he thinks you and him are how should I put it?" She thought for a minute, "legally bonded." Ryanna stood there for a minute, but when Bulma's words sank in she held her chest and practically fell on the floor.

Trunks saw what happened and began to get worried. Seeing his clothes on the chair next to him he grabbed them and began pulling them on. Meanwhile Bulma tried to get Ryanna off the floor and keep her calm. "MARRIED? BULMA, HE THINKS WE'RE MARRIED WHY?" Bulma looked to the doctor, and he began to tell her about how he got the wedding of his friend and her mixed together. "He now thinks that that wedding was his, and since you were the last person he saw well you get the idea." Ryanna nodded a panic streaked look on her face. "Ryanna we can't tell him the truth until his memory returns but according to Dr. Kyushu it won't be back for a couple of weeks, maybe even a month." Ryanna gaped at Bulma, "a month, Bulma he'll be expecting for us to be on our honeymoon by then, and do you know what people do on their honeymoon?" 

"Ryanna!" Ryanna looked seeing Trunks fighting off some nurse who's trying to get him to sit down. "We'll discuss this later right now you need to tend to Trunks, just humor him until we can figure something out." Ryanna went back into the room rubbing her temples and sighing. Trunks ran up to her placing a big wet kiss on her lips. "Can we go home now I hate hospitals?" Ryanna almost laughed at that statement, and began to attempt to peel Trunks off her. "That's up to the doctor not me." Trunks smiled and held on to her tightly dragging her out the door. "Mr. doctor sir, I'd like to go home now so bye- bye." Bulma frowned at her son and placed her hands on her hips. "TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS, JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Trunks turned to his mother and smirked. "I'm going home with my wife, got a problem with that?"

Bulma sighed as Trunks continued to drag Ryanna down to the elevator. Signing the release papers she caught up to her son and so-called daughter in law, taking off to home. Back at Capsule Corps. Bra was sitting on the couch waiting for Ryanna and her mother to return. Just then Trunks crashed through the door, Ryanna in tow. "Trunks what on earth? Hey you're home, are you okay is everything all right?" Bulma barged in behind her son and dragged Bra into the kitchen telling Ryanna to take Trunks to his room to rest. "Mom what's going on?" Bulma sighed and explained the whole story to her beloved daughter.

Meanwhile upstairs Ryanna finally got Trunks to let go of her hand as Trunks and her walked into his bedroom. Trunks closed the door behind him turning around to see Ryanna on his balcony, looking up to the stars. Walking quietly he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Turning around Ryanna looked into Trunks' soft blue eyes, tears start to form in her own emerald ones. "Trunks are you sure you're okay?" "Never been better Ry-chan. why do you ask?" Ryanna just looks at him and shakes her head. "No reason, I just wanted to know." Trunks too shook his head and kissed Ryanna softly, this kiss had more meaning then the ones given to her before.

The next morning Trunks wakes up to see the person he so suddenly fell in love with by his side. Pulling some loose hairs from her face, Trunks sighs and snuggles closer to her slinking his arms around her tiny waist. {They are fully clothed in pajamas}. Ryanna wakes up feeling a presence by her side she turns around to see Trunks smirking at her. She smiles and snuggles into his chest. "I could get used to this." Smiling Trunks kisses her forehead. "I always wanted to do this though I wouldn't admit it."

Downstairs Bulma is cooking breakfast with both Bra and Vegeta scoffing down their breakfast pancakes. Ryanna and Trunks come down stairs holding hands a genuine smile in planted on Ryanna's face. "Well you seem to be feeling better, any sleep?" Ryanna nodded and sat down next to Trunks. After breakfast Ryanna agreed to take Pan, Bra, and Marron to the mall to go shopping. Getting into her blue convertible Ryanna listened to the young sixteen-year-old teenagers talk. "I still can't believe that Ryanna is your sister in-law," Marron squealed. "Well she's not legally but why not play pretend while the going is good." Ryanna smiled to herself and continued driving. At the mall Ryanna and the girls were almost done shopping and decided to grab some lunch at the food court when Ryanna saw something she didn't want to see.

Daniel and the blonde he was seen sleeping with were at a table eating. The woman had the diamond engagement ring that Daniel had given to her previously, on her hand. Ryanna cried at the sight and ran out of the mall with three furious teenagers following her. Back at capsule corps Trunks was looking for his so-called wife. "Ryanna! Mom do you know where Ryanna is?" "She went shopping with your sister; they should be home soon though." Trunks sighed; about to go back to his room when Ryanna burst through the front door tears flowing down her face. Bra, Pan and Marron came in with furious looks on their faces. "What happened Bra?" "That son of a-" "LANGUAGE!" "Sorry, anyway Daniel was at the mall with that blonde bimbo he was seen with, and Ryanna's diamond ring was on her finger." Bulma's face was stricken and looked to her son who was confused. "What are you guys talking about?" Bulma bit her lip trying to think of an excuse. 

"Well before you big brother, Ryanna was engaged to another man, and a week before they were going to get married he broke up with her. Anyway the next day he was found sleeping with another woman, and now that woman has the engagement ring, that was originally given to Ryanna, on her finger." Trunks was really upset when he heard this, but he was also confused. She was his wife, and she was getting upset with seeing another man. Trunks went up to Ryanna's room to find her crying on her bed. "Ryanna, honey are you okay?" Ryanna looked up to see Trunks looking sympathetic at her. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and sat up. Trunks sat next to her and touched her face with his soft hand. "Ryanna what's wrong? You never cry. At least not like this." "It just hurts Trunks, even after this long it still does." Trunks shook his head and held her tightly. "He doesn't know what he's missing. He's a fool." 

Ryanna smiled and buried her head in Trunks' chest as he laid down. Trunks rubbed her back softly and kissed her head gently as she calmed down a bit. Downstairs Bulma was really starting to worry about Ryanna. "What's got to you woman?" Bulma looked to the kitchen where Vegeta leant against the wall staring at her. "I'm worried about Ryanna. She's becoming vulnerable and that's not a good thing for her, especially in this position." Vegeta looked to his mate and then up the stairs were everything had calmed down, well sort of. Ryanna and Trunks laid on Ryanna's bed, sweat covering both of their bodies Trunks being on top. Kissing her softly Trunks collapsed onto her breathing heavily but calmly. Ryanna played with the strands of his lavender as he rested on her bare chest. "I love you Ryanna." Ryanna smiled, "I love you too Trunks-kun." 

_______________________________________________________________

Part 3: Truth and Mistakes 

About a month later everything was pulling together in Trunks' mind, but not enough to make him see that Ryanna wasn't his wife. Ryanna was beginning to feel sick a lot but she kept it to herself that way no one would worry about her. She and Trunks were fighting in the gravity room both in their normal stages. "Come on Trunks don't go easy on me." "I'm not! I'm just tired." Trunks then went Super saiyan, Ryanna following suit and Trunks was about to throw a punch when something in his mind clicked. That form, it was her, but how? Ryanna punched him sending him flying into the wall, talk about deja-view! Trunks groaned as he got up, Ryanna by his side looking concerned. Trunks had seen the same look on her before, and then everything came together. "Ryanna what happened?" Ryanna looked at him funny. "Well I punched you and you-" "NO! I'm mean the day of the accident what happened." Ryanna panicked, tears started forming in her eyes and just when Trunks was about to ask again Ryanna ran out of the room and slammed the door. 

Trunks walked into the kitchen where his mother, father, his sister and her friends Pan, and Marron and his best friend Goten were eating lunch. "Mom where did Ryanna go I have to talk to her?" Ryanna had told Bulma her suspicions so she was going to find out. "Trunks before I answer that, what did you ask her to make her so upset?" Trunks began to feel guilty as the look on Ryanna's face replayed in his mind. "I asked her what happened the day of the accident. Why what's going on?" "I'll tell you what's going on brat. She got upset because she really isn't your wife." Trunks looked stunned, "VEGETA!" "WELL SHE ISN'T!" "What do you mean she-" Trunks suddenly saw the whole picture, the wedding wasn't his and Ryanna was crying at the hospital, not because she was his wife and was worried but because she caused it. 

"Trunks are you all right?" "No I'm not. She, she lied to me." "She had to Trunks, the doctor said we were not suppose to until your memory completely returned, or else it could of caused more damage." Trunks had tears forming in his eyes. She lied to protect him, she pretended to be his wife to protect him; she lost her virginity to protect him. "Where is she I have to talk to her?" "She's in her room." Trunks ran upstairs and down the hall to Ryanna's room. He peeked through the door, finding her reading a letter, tear stained cheeks and once in a while sniffling. Suddenly she had a smile on her face and quietly said yes to herself. "Why so happy?" Ryanna turned towards Trunks her happy face disappearing. "Trunks I'm sorry I ran out like that it's just I haven't been completely truthful with you." "I know." She looks to him shocked. "You know, how?" "My dad told me, why did you do it?" 

Ryanna began forming new tears in her eyes. "I had to Trunks I just didn't know it would go so far. That's why I got so upset over Danny, because it had only been a couple of days." "I understand I guess, but I don't know it feels weird, waking up in a hospital thinking you loved someone, but really at heart you don't." "So you don't love me?" "Not like that, but I love you as a friend, as a sister, and family wise." Trunks sighed and continued his question. "So what were you so excited about?" Ryanna smiled slightly and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "That was a letter from my friend Sarah in America. I asked about a job offer there and send her my resume and I got the job." Trunks was in shock, America? Was she planning on moving to America? "You mean in the states?" "Yeah, New York, I got a job as a secretary officer in the empire state building." 

"I don't want you to take that job Ryanna." Ryanna gaped at him. "What! Why not?" "Because I want you here in Japan where you belong." Ryanna was beginning to get mad. "We're not married Trunks you can't tell me what I can and cannot do! I'm leaving in a week and I wont take no for an answer! " With that she slammed out of her room leaving a very confused and heartbroken Trunks. The day before Ryanna had to leave, Bulma noticed Ryanna looking a little sick and made an appointment to see a doctor before she left. "I don't see what all the fuss is about its probably just nausea." "I think you might as well check to be sure. I don't want anything to happen to you." Ryanna walked down the stairs ignoring Trunks who was on the couch with Goten. For the past week the two tried to avoid one another, which was slowly tearing them apart inside.

To make Bulma happy Ryanna surrendered and went to see the doctor about her stomach, praying it wasn't anything that might keep her from going to America for her job. The doctor came in with the results, an unreadable look on his face. "Ms. Coutsa'n I don't know whether to congratulate you or pity you." "What do you mean by that sir is there something wrong?" "I'm afraid you're pregnant." Ryanna's eyes bugged out of their sockets when she heard those words. "Listen Ms. Coutsa'n, you're young barely nineteen am I correct?" She nodded and the doctor continued. "Well you have a choice if you want to get rid of the baby, by abortion or adoption I have papers-" "NO!" Ryanna had a mortified look on her face; she had a hand placed on her stomach and was looking as if she was going to cry. "Doctor I'm not about to become a murderer or a quitter. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't take the responsibility!"

The doctor looked at her and rubbed his eyes. "Very well Ms. Coutsa'n shall we make another appointment?" "Not here I'm leaving tomorrow so I'll find a doctor there." He looked at her, "what about the father?" "What about him." Ryanna replied trying to ignore the subject. "Are you going to tell him, or is he coming with you?" "I'll handle that, but I want you to make me a promise Dr. Marcelo." "I'm listening." "I want you to not tell anybody that I'm pregnant, you have to keep it in confidence." Dr. Marcelo looked at the determined young woman and nodded his head. "Very well Ms. Coutsa'n I wish you and your baby, and if needed the father all luck." Ryanna sadly smiled and made her way out of the doctor's office taking the long and slow way home.

Trunks was fed up. He didn't want Ryanna gone for years and it was driving him up the wall. "Why does she have to be so stubborn?" "She really wants that job Trunks. And though you hate to admit it she was right when she said you don't control her life." Trunks looks to his best friend and sighed realizing he was right. "You're right Goten but I just wish she wasn't mad at me. Why did I have to open up my big mouth and wreck everything between us?" Goten shrugged as the door to the front room opened and closed revealing a tired looking Ryanna. "How did it go at the doctor's office Ry-chan?" Ryanna looked up and was surprised to see Trunks talking to her again. She smiled something Trunks was really going to miss, and nodded. "Everything is fine it's just intestinal gas I should be fine." Trunks loved that they were finally communicating again, he didn't want to wreck their friendship because he opened up is {pardon my language} damn mouth. 

The next day everyone was at the airport wishing Ryanna luck and giving her good-bye hugs and kisses. Now when I said everyone I mean everyone, The Sons, Briefs, Chestnuts, Tien, Chaotsu, Piccolo, and Mr. Roshi. Ryanna said her goodbye's to The Son's and Chestnuts, receiving a frying pan from Chichi and a squeeze from Mr. Roshi, which earned him a smack on the head and she was now saying good-bye to the Briefs. When she finally came to Trunks she hesitated feeling uneasy and nervous. "Ryanna I know I was a jerk that one day but- here." Trunks handed her a bouquet of roses. "Trunks they're beautiful." She hugged him tightly letting everything in her arms drop on the floor, while tears spread on her face. "Trunks I want to say I'm so sorry." "For what?" "Passengers for flight 1-17 to New York please board now the plane is about to leave." Ryanna let go of Trunks not answering his question and began to leave waving to everybody. Right before she went into the terminal she whispered softly, "I love you Trunks." 

Trunks' head shot up and looked as Ryanna's figure disappeared into the terminal. With tears coming down his face Trunks watched as Ryanna's plane took off into the west. "I love you too Ryanna and I'm sorry." Ryanna looked at her surroundings, one hand on the armrest the other on her stomach gently rubbing it. On her wrist she wore a silver bracelet looking device, that had the words KI shield written on the metallic band. "I'm sorry I lied Trunks but I'll let you know soon, now is just isn't the time.

______________________________________________________________

Part 4: Living without you. 

Months passed and Ryanna lived with her friend Sarah who was more than delighted to hear that she was pregnant. Once in a while she would try and call Trunks at his work to tell him about the baby but the secretary always would say 'He's to busy to talk to the likes of you.' Tears filling her eyes she listened to the heart tone monitor silently wishing Trunks was here as well. "Well Ms. Coutsa'n the baby is doing absolutely terrific and just incase you're wondering the graphics say it's a boy." Ryanna smiled and looked to her friend Sarah who had tears in her eyes. Though, just looking at Ryanna made Sarah want to meet the father of this baby. "Ryanna you never told me the father's name and I would really like to know, you being one of my best friends and all." Ryanna looked to her impatient friend as she got into the car with some help from a male nurse of course. 

Sarah began driving down the street and waited for her reply. "Well if you promise not to go all crazy on me." "I will I promise." Ryanna took a deep breath and said, "his name is Trunks Briefs." That car swerved almost causing an accident and Sarah pulled over. "WHAT! You mean Trunks as in Trunks Vegeta Briefs; the president of Capsule Corporation and the most wanted bachelor in the world is the father of your baby boy?" Ryanna nodded and smiled. "OH MY GOD SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! We are going home now and you demand that you talk to Trunks this instant." "But what about my ice cream you promised the baby and I?" Sarah didn't answer she just swerved the car around and headed to their house in down town New York. 

~MEANWHILE BACK IN JAPAN~

"I can't believe it, she hasn't called written or even E-mailed any of us. What is she doing in America?" Trunks walked impatiently around his office it had been three months since Ryanna and him had last spoken to each other and he was getting impatient. Just then his secretaries phone rang and he listened to her conversation. "Oh it's you again how many times have I told you Mr. Briefs isn't interested in any dates." The person on the other line started to yell and Trunks only made out, Trunks, boy, and now. "I wouldn't care if you were his father's ex-fiancé who's having his baby if you ever call here again I will not hesitate to hang up now good-bye!" The secretary hung up and began filing her nails. "Victoria who was that?" Victoria turned around and looked at her boss. 

"No one for you to worry about, just some fan girl who's been trying to get a hold of you for the pass three months." Trunks was beginning to get angry. "What was her name?" The redhead looked at him again as she popped a bubble and simply said. "Her name was Rye something, hah funny, named after a bread type." "Ryanna?" "Oh yeah that was her name, why do you know her?" Trunks turned to leave into his office but before he closed he door he spit out at her "Victoria!" "Yes Mr. Briefs?" "You're FIRED!" With that he closed the door leaving a very angry and a very confused fired secretary.

~IN AMERICA~ 

Ryanna stood dazed tears in her eyes was he doing this on purpose to not talk to her? Or is that secretary just a bitch? Either way Ryanna wasn't about to waist her friend's phone bill making long distance calls just so she would get hung up on. "Fine Trunks Vegeta Briefs you don't want to talk to me then I wont talk." She slammed the phone on the receiver and left into her room crying her eyes out. While in Japan Trunks was crying himself to sleep that night thinking that the only reason he wasn't talking to her was because his stupid bimbo ex-secretary hung up on her? To his dismay she took his secretary's advice and never called back. 

________________________________________________________________

Part 5: Back Home

Three years passed and a slim figure accompanied by two others walked out of the airport terminal in Japan. One figure was a female long light brown hair, green eyes that were covered with thin glasses and wearing a long turtle neck shirt and sports jacket and long thin navy blue jeans with K-Swiss sneakers. The other figure also a female, had long black hair tied in a ponytail a similar outfit to her counter parts wearing black boots instead of sneakers. She had brown eyes that were also covered by glasses and showed a dainty complexion. The third figure was much smaller and grabbed the pant leg of the brown haired female. He had light brown hair like the first woman, baby blue eyes that had a childish shine in them. He wore a long red turtle neck and black leather jacket, with navy blue jeans and mini K-Swiss sneakers.

"Well Ryanna, you're home. How does it feel?" Ryanna looked to her counter part and took off her glasses placing them in the pocket of her sports jacket. "It's overwhelming, but in a way peaceful." "Mommy?" Ryanna looked down to the little boy and picked him up. "Yeah V.J.?" "I'm hungry, mommy. Can I have Ice cream?" Ryanna laughed, only her son would want ice cream in the middle of winter. She had named her son after Vegeta being as if she only had one choice other wise it would have been a girls name. Taking out a capsule Ryanna popped it open revealing her blue convertible. "Well let's hope everyone is in a good mood so I can tell them why I haven't called or written in so long, especially when I tell them about V.J." Sarah laughed as they sped down the road, she was actually quite interested to meet this Trunks Briefs. 

After stopping for Ice cream in three different places they finally got to Capsule Corporation to find no one home. "Ok I almost have it, there. Okay open the door." Sarah tuned the knob to capsule revealing a large living room and dining room. "Wow you sure did know how to live." Sarah put V.J down and he squealed looking at the enormous tree in the middle of the room. "V.J be careful. Yeah we did have a big interior when it came to decorating for Christmas, of course I was always in charge of food along with Videl and Chichi but we had fun." "I'll bet who couldn't with your cooking it's the best on the planet." Ryanna laughed and went to settle V.J down still looking around to see if anyone was home. No such luck on both counts. 

Trunks was in his office solemnly working, for the past few years he'd been feeling lost and hopeless. He thought he had sensed Ryanna's KI nearby but dismissed the idea and continued working. "Where are you Ryanna?" "Are you talking to yourself again Trunks? That's not good." Trunks looked up to see Goten smirking at him. "What do you want Goten? The cafeteria is downstairs." "Funny Trunks, listen Ryanna is most likely in as much pain as you are Trunks, and is just scared to call you back because of what your secretary said." Trunks sighed and nodded his head wishing if only for a minute he could talk to Ryanna, or see her smiling face again, but at what cost if she might never want to see you again. "I miss you Ry-chan." 

Ryanna climbed down the stairs of capsule corps, and laid down on the couch exhausted. She had just gotten her son asleep and was about to go to sleep when she heard a car pull up in the driveway. She went to the window to see not only Bulma and Vegeta, but also The Sons, people from the Kame house, Bra, Pan, Marron, Kankton and Ubbu. "Sarah they're here!" Sarah ran downstairs and followed Ryanna into the kitchen where they sat and awaited the looks of her friends. "I'm telling you I locked that door, I'm positive!" "Would you be quiet woman there's someone here. In the kitchen." Vegeta walked in the kitchen only to gap at what he saw. "Hi Veggie-Head, long time no see." "You got that right brat!" "VEGETA WHO'S IN THE KITCHEN?" "COME AND SEE FOR YOURSELF WOMAN!" Bulma along with Bra and her friends came in to only have the same reaction as Vegeta.

"Are you guys just going to stare at me all day or do I get a hug from some of you?" With that Bra and the girls came up and attacked her with big bear hugs saying 'Oh my Dende' over and over again. After the girls, Kankton ran up to his sister and engulfed her in a gigantic hug telling her how much he missed her. Getting into long conversations and old times discussions Ryanna along with all her friends sat and awaited the arrival of Trunks and Goten. Upstairs little V.J was woken up by all the noise downstairs, and being the little devil that he was decided to look around. Finding his way around the rooms being fascinated by all the sculptures and especially all the pictures of his mother's friends, he ended up finding his way into Trunks' room looking at all of his "father's" stuff. Just then something caught his eye, a picture on the nightstand by Trunks' bed.

He crawled on top of the bed and made his way over to the stand and picked up the picture. Fingering it with his tiny fingers he only recognized one person in the picture, "mommy!" He looked to the other person in the picture, {Trunks} wondering who he was. The picture was one of the many pictures Ryanna had taken on the small honeymoon Trunks had taken her on. He had taken her to a small country cottage in the mountains enjoying the quietness of the lakeside cottage. Ryanna sat on Trunks' lap, Trunks giving her a kiss on the cheek; behind them the lake sparkled and shined in the sunlight. Trunks had said it was his favorite picture. Though V.J didn't know what the picture was about he took it with him and made his way down the backstairs looking for his mother.

________________________________________________________________

Part 6: Who's the kid? He's your son.

V.J saw his mother sitting on the couch talking to some people he recognized from some of the pictures he saw, so he decided to wait for the right time. Ryanna laughed and was enjoying herself immensely something she hadn't done in a long time. Just then a car was driving up the driveway and Ryanna started to get nervous. Kankton saw his sister's nervousness and placed a loving hand on her shoulder smiling. Ryanna smiled back and took a deep breath as the sound of footsteps were heard. "Sarah go and wake V.J. up would you?" Ryanna whispered so no one would hear as the door opened. Sarah went up and ran up the stairs to wake the sleeping saiyan.

Meantime Trunks opened the door to see his friends and family waiting for him. It took him awhile to see all the people in the room, but his eyes laid on a figure that he hadn't seen in over three years. "Ryanna?" Ryanna stood up and took another deep breath; "hey Trunks long time no see, eh?" Trunks dropped his suitcase in shock as he and Ryanna stared at each other in complete awe. Suddenly Sarah ran down stairs and smack into Trunks. "Oops! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." "It's alright but who are you?" "Trunks this is my friend Sarah, Sarah this is Trunks." Sarah stared in awe, "oh, hi! Ryanna told me so much about you and I-" "SARAH!" Ryanna glared at her giving her the "where is you-know-who," look. "Oh uh would you excuse me for a minute." Sarah ran over to Ryanna whispering something in her ear. "HE'S WHAT?" Sarah winced at her friends reaction, while everyone stared at them confused.

"Excuse us." Ryanna grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. "What do you mean he's gone?" "Well when I went up there he wasn't in bed so I looked in all the rooms and I still didn't find him." Ryanna rubbed her temples, why did her son have to take after his father when it came to getting into trouble? "Ryanna!" She looked to the living room where everyone was demanding an explanation. "Sarah listen, find V.J I'll try and come up with an explanation." "Why not just tell them truth?" "I want V.J in here for that, just find him." Sarah took off upstairs and Ryanna came in rubbing her temples again. "Ryanna what was that all about?" Ryanna turned to Trunks. "She's just looking for something for me right now, but I'll explain that later." V.J was bored he went back to where he saw his mother, and that's when he saw the man who was in the picture. He looked at the picture then to the man then his mother. He figured now was as good a time as any so he walked up slowly to her. "Ryanna what is going on?" "I-" "Mommy!" Ryanna's face paled as she saw her son approach her with a picture in his hand. Trunks gaped at the young boy along with everyone else in the room. When Sarah came down stairs and saw the little boy she gulped and walked over to Ryanna. 

"Hey Ryanna, who's the kid?" Ryanna looked to Goten then back at Trunks whom still had a shocked expression on is face. She picked V.J up tears forming in her eyes and looked to everyone in the room. "Everyone I want you to meet V.J" she looked to Trunks, "this is my son." Bulma practically fainted when Ryanna said those words. Trunks was in the state beyond shock he could barely stand up anymore. "He is also Trunks' son and I'm sorry I never told you guys." Bulma stood up tears in her eyes and walked up to the child in Ryanna's arms. "This is my grandson, MY grandson?" Ryanna smiled slightly and nodded her head. V.J looked at the older woman and held his arms open for her to hold him. Taking the small boy Bulma held him tears flowing freely down her face.

________________________________________________________________

Part 7: I'm sorry mommy

After everyone had a chance to see and hold the young boy, except for Trunks who could only stare at Ryanna, it was time for dinner. Ryanna, Bulma, Chichi and Videl all helped cook and now all the friends and family sat and ate a fantastic dinner. Every once in a while Trunks would look up to Ryanna and smile whenever he saw his son. His son, he never expected that one. On the other side of the table, V.J was gobbling up his chicken and mash potatoes faster then you could say super saiyan. He was disappointed when he saw his mash potatoes were gone, looking around the table he spotted Trunks putting some potatoes on his plate. Licking his lips he climbed out of his chair and walked over to his father, his light brown tail waving in the air. Stopping by his father he climbed onto Trunks' chair, which caught Trunks by surprise and made Ryanna smile. 

Eyeing the potatoes he grabbed the bowl and right out of the bowl began eating them all, falling on the floor in the process. Ryanna stood up mad and yelled, "V.J!" V.J looked up to see his mad mother, who had her hands on her hips. "Sorry mommy." V.J had mash potatoes all over his face, giving his mother a puppy dog face, one he must have inherited from Trunks. Ryanna sighed and looked to Sarah. Sarah laughed, "come on Ryanna, you get him cleaned up and I'll get some more mash potatoes." "I'll do it." Ryanna turned to Trunks, "what?" "I'll clean V.J up." "You really don't have to Trunks." "I want to he's my son too." Ryanna looked at him but before she could say anything Trunks picked up V.J and went into the bathroom.

Ryanna sat back at the table and continued eating. A few minutes later a high-pitched squeal came and V.J came running out into the kitchen and into the backyard. Ryanna went after him, "V.J you get back here and put on a jacket!" Vegeta smirked. "Well, who knew how much Ryanna could sound like the woman?" "VEGETA!" Trunks then came into the dining room wiping his hands with a towel. "Where did Ryanna go?" He said noticing she wasn't there. "She chased after that son of yours out into the backyard yelling about how he didn't have a jacket on." "Gee sounds like mom." Bulma sent a death glare to her son who was grabbing his own jacket and following Ryanna and V.J 

Outside Ryanna sat down under the big oak tree by the gravity room putting a jacket on V.J "There you go, now you can go play in the snow." V.J didn't move he looked to his mother with his big diamond blue eyes and smiled. Ryanna pulled some of her sons bangs back and kissed his forehead. V.J then began playing with the ends of his mother's hair loving the feel of it. "Oh so you like my hair do you." "Wouldn't surprise me I always did." Ryanna looked around and saw Trunks standing over them smirking. "Trunks what are you doing here?" "Can't I come outside and watch my son play?" With that V.J got out of his mother's lap and began to try to catch snowflakes. "How come you never told me about him?" Ryanna looked at her son who was now making a snow angel. "I tried to tell you when I was pregnant but your secretary told me you didn't want to talk to me, so I stopped calling." Trunks looked down at his feet then back at Ryanna. "I know. I fired her because of it." Ryanna looked at him shocked; she ignored him for the pass few years for nothing. "I'm sorry Trunks. For ignoring you, I just didn't know."

Trunks saw tears in her eyes and he slowly put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. V.J looked at his parents that were snuggled up into each other. Walking up to them he saw his mother crying something he hated to see. "Please don't cry mommy." Ryanna looked at her son; "he's right Ryanna there's nothing to cry about." Ryanna smiled one last tear dripped down her face. Trunks reached up and wiped it away making Ryanna snuggle into his warm embrace. V.J climbed back onto Ryanna's lap and joined his parents. Inside Bulma smiled seeing that her son and Ryanna had finally patched things up between them. "Well I'll be a monkeys aunt, who knew those two would make such a good couple for each other."

________________________________________________________________

Part 8: Tenderness and care  


A few days passed and Christmas was closing in and Ryanna had been begged and plead by Bra to go last minute Christmas shopping. "PLEASE!"

"I can't Bra, who is going to take care of V.J while we buy his presents?" Bra thought for a moment and then had a giant Vegeta-like smirk on her face. "Leave it to me. Pack some things for him to play with and I know the perfect babysitter." Ryanna sighed and threw her son's backpack to her. Bra picked up V.J and took to the sky. 

Trunks sat in his office being bored to death with papers, documents and contracts galore. Suddenly his new secretary buzzed in. "What is it Ms. Cairo?" "Mr. Briefs, your sister is here to see you. Shall I send her in." "Please do," Bra then came in and placed V.J on her brother's desk. Trunks looked up from his work. "Hi daddy!" Trunks smiled at his son then turned to his sister. "So sis what do I owe this visit?" Bra smirked, something Trunks didn't like. "Well he really wanted to see and spend time with his daddy and I decided you're a reasonable man, why not?" Trunks looked at his sister, "you and Ryanna are going Christmas shopping aren't you?" Bra smiled sheepishly and nodded. Trunks sighed and put his son on the floor. "He's going to get bored." Bra squealed and hugged her brother and said goodbye to her nephew. 

Picking out a couple of blank sheets of paper Trunks took a pen and gave them both to his son. V.J smiled and began drawing while Trunks went back to work. A few minutes later Ms. Cairo came in the room and noticed the cute little boy on the lounge chair drawing. "Well little cutie what's your name?" V.J looked up at the woman then to his father who was smirking. "Hi lady," laughing Ms. Cairo went over to Trunks. "Mr. Briefs I came here to remind you of your meeting with Mr. Shin this afternoon and to inform you that Mr. & Mrs. Briefs won't be home until Tomorrow afternoon." Trunks nodded his head and continued working. "Mr. Briefs if I may ask is that boy your son?" "Yes he is. That's V.J he's here because his mother and my sister went Christmas shopping." Ms. Cairo smiled at her boss and turned to leave saying bye-bye to the little boy. "Bye-bye lady." Ms. Cairo smiled and closed the door. 

7:00 in the evening Ryanna Coutsa'n sat on the couch waiting for Trunks and her son to return home from work. On the coffee table her laptop and digital camera sat in front of her while she clicked through pictures of her son. His first steps, and smile, the day he was born everything. She smiled at the pictures then stopping suddenly at some old pictures she had saved. They were the pictures of the honeymoon Trunks had taken her to. Every picture Trunks was either holding her or kissing her, something she missed. She missed his soft tender lips on hers, his baby blue eyes sparkling in the light, and his laugh that made her smile all the time. Suddenly Trunks came in the door carrying his sleeping son. 

Ryanna shut the laptop and walked over taking her son out of his arms. "Thanks he was getting a little heavy." "Oh please, Trunks, you can carry something heavier than V.J if you wanted to." Trunks smiled and went to go lay down on the couch while Ryanna put V.J to bed. Before falling asleep Trunks noticed Ryanna's laptop and opened it. On the screen where the pictures that Ryanna was looking at from their so-called honeymoon. He flipped through them wishing he could do it all over again. Wishing he could hold her again, feel her again, kiss her again. "Trunks?" Trunks looked around noticing Bra behind him. "Hi Bra," he got up and was about to go up the stairs when Bra called him again. "You love her don't you?" Trunks could feel his breath quicken, and he turned to his sister. "Yeah Bra I do love her. I love her more than anything in the world." Bra smiled at her brother. "Kankton and I are going over to Pan and Goten's house, since mom is gone so just do what you feel is right." "How do I do that?" "Follow your heart Trunks that's what I did." Trunks smiled and headed upstairs as his sister and Ryanna's brother left the building. 

Walking down the corridor Trunks stopped in front of Ryanna's door to see if she was asleep. She wasn't even in the room, so Trunks continued down to his room surprised to find Ryanna at his balcony looking at the stars. 'Talk about deja-view?' Trunks thought walking up to Ryanna. Ryanna turned around to come face to face with beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Trunks I-" Ryanna was silenced when Trunks placed his lips on hers loving the feeling it gave him. Ryanna didn't know what to do she had always love the feel of Trunks' soft lips, and it sent shiver down her spine knowing she was once again vulnerable to his touch. Trunks broke the kiss and looked at Ryanna, tears coming down her face and her eyes pleading for more. Leaning in again Trunks kissed her tenderly suddenly feeling weak in the knees. Collapsing on the bench he pulled Ryanna with him and continued his tender kisses.

Ryanna couldn't help but moan. The feeling that his touch gave her overwhelmed her body, consuming her, and devouring her every last drop. Trunks in the meantime loved the touch of Ryanna's lips noticing that she never wanted to stop. Goten was right she was just as troubled as he was, but he had to find out the truth. Breaking the kiss he rested his forehead on Ryanna's keeping one hand in her hair and the other around her waist. "Ryanna, I need to know the truth and if you meant it. Do you love me?" Ryanna looked at Trunks seeing determination in his eyes she touched her lips where he had kissed her recently. It was loving and passionate she had to be if it felt so right. The touch, the kiss all of it and every time she was distressed and sad he was always there for her. Yes she did love him. "Trunks I-" "Mommy!" Ryanna wanted to groan but got up leaving Trunks alone.

________________________________________________________________ 

Part 9: Christmas kisses under mistletoes 

Christmas Eve was here and everyone was at Capsule Corp. to enjoy the festivities. "I WANT FOOD, I WANT FOOD!" "BE QUIET KAKOROTT WE KNOW YOU WANT FOOD SO STUFF IT!" Ryanna, Bulma, Chichi, and Videl suddenly came in with a big batch of food placing it on the table. Everyone began to dig in, but once in a while Ryanna would play with her food looking like she was in thought. Trunks noticed this and made a note to talk to her after dinner. After everyone had satisfied their stomach Trunks and Ryanna volunteered to do dishes while everyone else gossiped in the living room. "Ryanna are you all right you seem a little on the edge tonight." "I'm fine Trunks I guess I'm a little out of it." Trunks wasn't completely convinced but let it go as they finished. Stopping at the doorway to the living room they watched as Bra, and Goten played a clapping game with V.J "He takes a lot after you, you know. Whenever I look at him or play with him. When he smiles, or looks at me with his big blue eyes I see you." Trunks smiles and then they here a bunch of giggles and everyone was watching them.

"Hey Trunks don't look now but you're under the mistletoe." Trunks looks up and sees that he was definitely under it and the closest woman next to him was Ryanna. "Well you know the deal Mister kiss her." "Yeah come on you idiot kiss her." "Kiss mommy! Kiss mommy!" Trunks blushes and turns to Ryanna who had what looked like fear in her eyes, he didn't like it. He leaned over and began kissing her softly and what was supposed to be just a peck turned into a passionate kiss. "Okay Trunks you can stop," but they didn't stop. "Trunks," still they didn't stop. "TRUNKS!" Trunks finally stopped and looked around smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head Goku-style. "Sorry I got caught up I guess." He turned to see Ryanna gone. Looking around he saw her climbing the stairs. 

Trunks follows her concerned suddenly kicking himself for doing that. 'Why did I do that, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID TRUNKS!' He stopped to hear crying inside Ryanna's room. She laid on her bed in a fit of tears. "Ry-chan I'm sorry I couldn't help it." Ryanna looked up to see Trunks staring at her a look of sympathy on his face. "No it's alright I don't know why I'm so upset." "Ryanna I meant it when I asked you if you loved me. I just want to know its love and not lust." Ryanna looked at him, "Alright I'll tell you. I know for a fact that it's not lust Trunks. Lust is wanting something for your body. Love is something you and your heart needs, something powerful and concealing, but in a way tender and sweet, something you can't live without. That's what you are to me Trunks I love you." 

Trunks smiled and held her close to his body smelling her sweet scent. She was addictive to him something he couldn't live without he too was in love and would prove it tomorrow at Christmas.

________________________________________________________________

Part 10: Christmas gifts from the heart

Ryanna woke up the next morning to the sounds of happy squeals and giggles. Not bothering to get dressed Ryanna walked down stairs where everybody sat waiting for her. "About time sleepy head we were waiting for you." Ryanna smiled at Sarah's remark and sat down next to her son in a chair by the tree. The morning went by slowly as everyone opened their gifts. So far Ryanna received, a silk blue dress from Marron and Bra, a cooking set from Chichi and Goku, from Videl and Gohan she received black journal and stationary, Pan gave her a black bandana her and her mother made. The Roshi house gave her a gift certificate to Toys' R' us, and From Vegeta and Bulma she got a book called young mother's learning {?}.

Trunks kept glancing at Ryanna fidgeting nervously. Suddenly his son ran up to him giving him a package that said to Trunks from Ryanna and V.J. Trunks smiled and opened the gift, revealing a big black book of pictures. All of the pictures were of V.J, some had Ryanna when she was pregnant but most of them were of his son. "It's a scrapbook we made. You weren't there for three years of his life so I decided to at least give you something from those years you missed." Trunks smiled, first hugging his son, then walking over to Ryanna and hugging her. "Thanks you guys, here squirt." Trunks handed V.J a package and as he tarred it open it revealed a stuffed bulldog. V.J squealed and hugged his father bouncing up and down.

Ryanna smiled and then frowned when she realized that there was one present left the one from Trunks to her. Being careful not to rip the wrapping Ryanna opened the gift that revealed a picture & frame. It was the same one that V.J had shown her except on her left finger showed a small diamond gold ring. Tears came down her face as she looked up at Trunks who had moved beside her in his hand he held a small velvet box in the box was the exact same diamond ring. She looked at the other people in the room Bulma looked like she was about to cry; V.J stood there a small smile on his face. She looked to Bra who was being comforted by Goten tears of happiness on her face; last but not least Ryanna looked to her brother who was smiling to no end. Ryanna looked back to Trunks, tears coming down her face.

"Ryanna, yesterday was one of the most happiest days of my life, you said you loved me. You said that love is something that a person experiences something that they cannot live without. I knew this long before that I couldn't live my life without you in it. Ryanna will you marry me for real this time I want to relive that dream we had three years ago? I want to see your smiling face every morning and sleep next to you at night. I want to kiss your soft lips until eternity. Ryanna relive that dream with me and lets not wake-up. Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n will you marry me?" Ryanna stared at him in disbelief she was dreaming it must be a dream. Dende' help her if it was. "Trunks are you sure this is what you want, you're not marrying me out of duty, because you're the father of my child?" "No Ryanna I want this more than anything." "Good because if you were it would have been just a dream, yes Trunks Vegeta Briefs I will marry you!" Trunks smiled and placed the ring on her finger as it glimmered and shined in the sunlight. Taking her face and caressing it softly Trunks kissed her soft lips making it as gentle as possible. "I love you Trunks-kun," "I love you too Ry-chan." 

Part 11: Again?

Several months passed and spring filled the air. Everyone was hustling and bustling preparing things for Trunks and Ryanna's wedding, everyone except Ryanna who was busy throwing up. Ryanna rushed to her bathroom as V.J looked to his mother with concern. "Mommy you don't look too good." Ryanna would have smiled if she wasn't in her state. "Ryanna, are you okay honey?" Ryanna came out to see Trunks sitting on her bed looking concerned. "I feel sick." Trunks stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'll call a doctor maybe he'll do something." Ryanna smiled and laid down on her bed.

After about an hour Dr. Marcelo came out of Ryanna's room with a pleasing look on his face. He looked to Trunks who was giving him a "well" look. The doctor smiled and shook hands with Mr. Briefs. "You certainly have a way with women Mr. Briefs; I don't know anybody else who works as fast as you do." "What are you talking about?" "Ms. Coutsa'n is once again pregnant and two months along if I'm not mistaking." Trunks looked at him shocked. Turning his gaze to V.J Dr. Marcelo kneeled down and whispered something in his ear, which made him squeal and run into his mother's room. Trunks thanked the doctor and followed his son who was on the bed putting his ear to his mother's stomach. 

"What are you doing Squirt?" V.J looked at his dad keeping his head on his mother's stomach. "Baby!" Trunks smiled and so did Ryanna, sitting next to her Trunks placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled. "I guess that is what he meant when he said I worked fast." Ryanna giggled and placed a hand on her stomach, while Trunks placed his over hers. Bulma suddenly burst in the room smiling rushing over to her son and giving him a gigantic hug. "Trunks I always knew you would be the one to give me grandchildren I knew it I knew it." Trunks blushed and patted his mother head being embarrassed but happy. He was going to be a father again and this time he wasn't going to miss anything.

_______________________________________________________________

Part 12: Wedding of threats and happiness.

Ryanna was on the verge of tears as Chichi and Bulma placed the last few finishing touches on her gown and make-up. "Ryanna! Don't you dare get teary on me this mascara isn't waterproof!" Ryanna smiled a bit and looked out the window where Sarah was greeting guests while holding V.J's hand. "Is everything all right Ryanna?" Ryanna looked to Bulma and smiled. "Yeah but it's just this gut feeling I have like something is going to go seriously wrong." "Just jitters I wouldn't worry too much everyone gets them. I mean I went in to see if Trunks was okay I swear I've never seen the man so anxious about anything." Ryanna smiled and sat down at the vanity mirror over looking the terrific job the women did. 

Outside Sarah had finished checking off the guest list looking to see if anyone was missing when someone came up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hi is this the wedding of Ryanna and Trunks?" Scared stiff Sarah spun around to look at a pair of dark blue eyes, threatening blue. "Uh yes can I help you?" "Hi I'm Danny a friend of Ryanna's." Sarah lifted an eyebrow but shrugged, "Ryanna never mentioned a Danny." 'Not surprising' Danny thought {Yes he is the same Danny as before.} then noticing a scrawny little boy hiding behind Sarah. 'Must be Briefs' kid.' "Tell yah what how about I'll watch the rug rat while you go tell Ryanna I'm here?" Sarah smiled a complied handing the squabbling V.J. to the stranger. As she disappeared into the house to get Ryanna, Danny looked at the brat and smacked a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "Time for my payback!"

There was that feeling again and Ryanna didn't like it. She began to drum fiercely on the vanity desk as Sarah walked into the room. Ryanna smiled at her maid of honor then frowned when she saw that her son wasn't with her. "Sarah where's V.J?" Sarah smiled, "there's a friend of yours here and he said he'll watch him while I got you." "Really who's he?" "A guy named Danny." Ryanna's face paled and ran out of the room ignoring the cries and shouts of the other women. Trunks was at the kitchen waiting for the signal for someone to come and get him when he felt Ryanna's KI raise and head near the front of the house. Looking in the living room he saw Ryanna run down the stairs and outside. "Ryanna!" Ryanna didn't look at where her name was called she was outside. He was out here somewhere she could feel his KI. "Well hi their Ryanna long time no see." "Mommy!" Ryanna turned around and looked up horrified at what she saw.

Daniel her ex-fiance' was on the roof holding her son over the edge threatening to drop him. "Daniel leave my son alone!" "So he's your son I was wondering why he looked so much like you. That just gives me an even more reason to kill him." "NO!" Ryanna had tears coming out of her eyes; she couldn't fly to catch him because the flight and energy use might kill the child she was carrying now. "Danny please leave him alone!" Trunks came rushing outside when he heard Ryanna scream looking at her panicked figure gaze at the roof. He turned his own gaze to see the idiot ex-fiance' that Ryanna had had before him, dangling his son over the edge of the roof. Ryanna saw Trunks looking up with anger in his eyes. "Trunks stop him!" But before he could do anything Danny dropped V.J. "V.J!" Trunks flew up catching his son, and landing safely on the ground as Ryanna ran up to them. "Oh thank Dende'!"

Trunks looked back up and glared at the man on the roof. Floating up to him he grabbed him by the shirt collar and floated back down to the ground. "What in Hell did you think you were doing!" Trunks shook the man as he whimpered in fear. The police finally arrived arresting Daniel for attempted murder. Being taken away he raved about revenge on Ryanna as he was shoved into the car. "Good reddens!" Trunks turned to his still Fiance' and son cradling them in a comforting hug as they wept. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Trunks smiled, as did Ryanna as they shared a moment of sweet bliss as the crowds around them cheered and clapped. Little V.J bounced up and down happily as his parents smiled and continued to kiss each other.

________________________________________________________________

Part 13: Epilogue 

A young girl at the age of 17, walked out of her small apartment in the base of the city Tokyo. Picking up the small glasses of milk at her front door she walks in plopping herself on the couch and turning on the TV settling on news. "Today on Japan insider, the young twenty three-year-old Ryanna Briefs who was recently married to the President of capsule corp. Trunks Briefs, gave birth to her second child last night. A young girl that they named Rika V. Briefs, reason unknown, but were happy that the baby was healthy after the sudden shocks Ryanna had recently experiencing do to the attempted murder of her first born V.J Briefs. Though those shocks could of caused major damage the young girl is healthy and is with her mother, father, and older brother safe and sound home at Capsule Corporations. Well to the lucky couple I wish you luck now here's Rocky with health news." The woman smiled silently wishing the family her love as well.

Well here I am now Ryanna Mille Coutsa'n Briefs a mother of two and a loving wife of the handsome Trunks Briefs. I never felt committed into loving someone as loving as Trunks, he gave me everything. I looked back on the memories I had with him starting with our childhood fighting Majin Buu and ending with the of our love. In the end I wouldn't have lived my life any other way. As Trunks had once told me if this is a dream never let me wake up. The end. 


End file.
